The Secret Admirer
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: Weiss is a devoted Queen's guard, who works every day for the Queen of England! Then came along Ruby a secret admirer who constantly helps Weiss get through her day! Short, fluffy, and one-shot


**Oh Hello, people! I hope you enoy this story and english is still a pretty ba** **d language! Forgive me for my mistakes.**

Weiss is the only female in the queen's guard. Her training and effort paid off the day the queen accepted her to be the first and probably the one and only female guard. Other guards ridicule her for being a woman, of course, Weiss showed them who is boss through a sparring match. Weiss never break a sweat. She didn't harm the other guards because it will only cause harm to the queen. Her duty is not only to protect her majesty's life but also to protect the peace in Landon.

Weiss never take breaks, always stands outside of the Palace for hours on until her shift is over without complaints. She is faithful to the queen and always willing to put her life on the line for her majesty.

However, tourist takes her job as a joke. Taking pictures of selfies with Weiss standing there. Some even mimic her March and angered Weiss because they never do it right. Others try to make silly faces trying to get her to laugh. A couple, stupider, tries to touch Weiss to see what she will do.

Of course, Weiss always kept that emotionless expression.

She never yells.

She never complains.

"You do know, you are allowed to yell at them if they refuse to go away and disturbs your work," another guard said to Weiss during their way back to the changing rooms.

"I do." Weiss keep walking without turning to the guard.

"So, why don't you?"

Weiss stop before rotating to be face to face with the guard, "I believe it will harm the queen's name."

"Come on, it won't-"

"We are our queen's guards, what we do reflects back to the queen. We are picked by her majesty to protect her and her people. Don't make the queen regret her decisions." Weiss glares at the man.

The guard slightly flinches at Weiss's words. Weiss walks away leaving the guard speechless.

Weiss is dedicated to the queen.

She never lets herself get distracted from her duties.

However, there is one particular person that boggles Weiss's mind. A little girl, just a head shorter than Weiss, always passes through the palace. She always wears a red hood over her head. Weiss couldn't see her actual face.

No matter where Weiss is standing around the Palace she always notices the same girl walking. She doesn't see her only once, nor twice, but multiple times throughout her shift.

During the summer, Weiss couldn't help but feel very irritated, while holding her usual emotionless face. In addition to the hot weather, her uniform, boots, and hat cause her to feel even hotter. The sweat drooling down her face also annoyed Weiss. She couldn't move to wipe it off.

At that moment, Weiss sees the girl again. But this time she didn't walk past her, she comes towards Weiss. Weiss looks straightforward, ignoring the girl, thinking that she will just walk away.

The girl never did, instead, Weiss feels a cold breeze and something else cold against her cheek.

The girl was fanning Weiss and wiping off her sweat. Weiss tries hard not to look at the girl and continues to look forward. The girl stayed with Weiss until Weiss shift is about over. Weiss is very curious about the girl and wants to see her face. Just a minute before her shift ends the girl left, leaving Weiss even more curious.

The same pattern continues throughout the summer. Weiss never once talk to the girl nor see the girl's face.

Weiss's desire to know the girl grew more and more.

The girl always wears a red hood over her head, always leaves one minute before Weiss's shift ends, always taken care of Weiss as she stands.

Weiss looks out of her home window at the cloudy sky. "It's gonna rain," she signs before leaving the house.

And it did. Weiss stands outside of the palace as it's raining. Weiss tries her best to ignore the rain. Only wish that she wouldn't get a cold that will cause her to miss work. As Weiss stands, feeling the water dropping on her, she suddenly felt no water.

Weiss couldn't turn to see why. She clearly sees the rain is still pouring but she felt no water droplets. She wonders until she felt a cloth against her cheek. It's the same girl but with an umbrella shielding Weiss from the rain.

The girl appears wet, panting, and blushing; Seems like she was rushing. She stands next to Weiss, on her tippy toes, dabbing a cloth against Weiss's forehead. She carefully dries Weiss's face without causing her to lose her expression or discomfort. After she finishes she stands next to Weiss, one hand holding up an umbrella, the other grabbing a hold of her skirt, slightly blushing. This time without her hood over her.

Of course, Weiss couldn't see it. She continues to look forward.

The girl even follows Weiss with the umbrella if Weiss marches back and forth. Of course, the girl stayed in Weiss's blind spots

As the rain stay so did the girl. One minute before Weiss's shift is over the girl still stayed but puts on her hood.

Weiss notice the girl is still standing beside her, thinks that this time she will finally be able to see her. However 10 seconds before her shift is over, she felt the raindrops on her again. When her shift is over she looks next to her. Seeing an umbrella on the ground and a handkerchief on a cloth below it but no sight of the girl. The next day Weiss puts the umbrella on the ground where the girl left it before resuming her duty.

Surprisingly, Weiss didn't see the girl today. However, at the end of her shift, she notices a basket where the umbrella was. Weiss opens the basket to see sandwiches with various fillings and a bottle of water. Weiss puts an empty basket beside her the next day

The pattern continues. If it rains there is an umbrella above her. If it's too hot there is a breeze and cold cloth. But now every time when her shift is over there will always be a basket filled with food for Weiss.

Weiss never met anyone like the girl before. Her constant thoughts of the girl urge her to ignore the girl because she is distracting her duty.

Weiss hinds a small smile inside her every time she felt the girl nearby.

One night the rain was pouring like a waterfall. As always the girl was there holding an umbrella for Weiss. About 5 mins before Weiss's shift ends the girl places down a basket and tighten it up for Weiss. The girl smiles at her job, hoping Weiss likes the food she prepares for her.

"Look at that, a Queen's guard." The girl turns to see two people looking over to her and Weiss.

"I heard that they can't move and you can do whatever to them." The other one said laughing.

"No way! Let's try something," he declares before moving close to them.

The girl stands between them and Weiss, holding her arms out.

"What is this?" The man snickers at the girl's actions, while noticing the umbrella and the basket. "Aww, you're so cute caring for your boyfriend?" He walks closer to the girl and kicks the basket away. The two-man gets very close to the girl wrapping their arms around her, "you know, let's ditch this place and go somewhere fun." Upon hearing that the girl panicked and starts to pull away with no avail.

Weiss clenches her teeth behind her closed mouth. "Just 2 more minutes," she said to herself.

"Help!" The girl cried as the man have her way with her.

"Let's do her in front of the guard, he can't do anything about it!"

The girl sobs louder trying to push the guy away as he tops her.

"J-just 1 more minute.." Weiss repeats to herself, "just hang on for 1 more minute!" Weiss felt her entire body sweating, wanting her to move.

"P-please," The girl sob quiets down, losing hope.

Weiss snaps, knocking the guy on top of the girl away with her gun.

"W-what?! You aren't suppose to move!"

Multiple veins pop out of Weiss's forehead. "Are you imbeciles SERIOUS?! RAPE IS STILL A CRIME! LIKE I'LL JUST STAND AND WAIT FOR YOU TO RAPE SOMEONE NEXT TO ME! NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKERS GET LOST AND NEVER APPEAR HERE AGAIN OTHERWISE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN!" Weiss points her rifle at the two before they make a dash for it.

Weiss turns back to see the girl. The girl covers her face with her hood despite covering other parts of her that are revealed. She continues to sob lightly. Weiss disappointed in herself for not stopping them soon felt guilty. Weiss crotches down to the girl and gives her a hug.

Weiss never yells.

She never sweats.

She never gets distracted from her duties.

She always keeps that emotionless expression.

Yet in only 2 minutes she did them all for a girl.

The night ended roughly. The girl returned home after Weiss give her her clothes. Weiss wears her uniform home that night.

The next morning Weiss stands outside of the palace. She couldn't help but look into the crowd to see if the girl is there. Just as Weiss signs in defeat within herself she sees a head, well top of a head. Weiss couldn't look down and only look forward. However, the girl gets on her tippy toes, allowing Weiss to see silver eyes, round cute cheeks, black hair with red tips, and lovely pink lips. Lips that's brush against her cheek, along with a whisper of, "Thank you."

Out of all the years Weiss been a queen's guard, she never takes breaks.

Until now.

 **THE END**

 **That's it, guys! How is it?! I have this idea for a while now and finally write it down. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot!**


End file.
